A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device and its manufacture method, and more particularly to an optical semiconductor device having an active layer of a p-type quantum dot structure and its manufacture method.
B) Description of the Related Art
By applying a p-type quantum dot structure to an active layer of a semiconductor laser device, temperature characteristics can be improved considerably. From this reason, a semiconductor laser device having an active layer of the p-type quantum dot structure (hereinafter called a “p-type quantum dot laser device”) is expected as a direct modulation light emitting device for a transmitter to be used as a light source mainly in a short distance optical fiber communication field. The device has preferably a small electrostatic capacitance in order to operate as a direct modulation light emitting device.
FIG. 8A is a schematic cross sectional view of a conventional p-type quantum dot laser device having a small electrostatic capacitance. On a p-type substrate 100, a p-type lower cladding layer 101 is formed, and on the lower cladding layer, a p-type quantum dot active layer 102 is formed. On the active layer 102, a ridge shaped upper cladding layer 103 is formed. On both sides of the upper cladding layer 103, the active layer 102 is exposed. A pn junction interface does not expand on the whole surface of the substrate but is restricted to the region where the upper cladding layer 103 is disposed, so that an electrostatic capacitance can be made small.
FIG. 8B is a schematic cross sectional view of a p-type quantum dot laser device described in a document, “20° C. to 70° C. Temperature Independent 10 Gb/s Operation of a Directly Modulated Laser Diode Using P-doped Quantum Dots”, by Nobuaki Hatori et al., Technical Digest of 30th European Conference on Optical Communication, post-deadline paper Th4.3.4. On an n-type substrate 110, an n-type lower cladding layer 111, a p-type quantum dot active layer 112 and a ridge type p-type upper cladding layer 113 are formed in this order. In a region where the upper cladding layer 113 is not disposed, etching is performed to at least the bottom of the active layer 112. If the active layer is left on the whole surface of the substrate as shown in FIG. 8A, a pn junction interface between the active layer 112 and lower cladding layer 111 extends to the whole surface of the substrate so that an electrostatic capacitance increases. By etching both sides of the upper cladding layer 113 to the bottom of the active layer 112, the pn junction interface can be restricted to the region where the upper cladding layer 113 is disposed.
In order to operate the p-type quantum dot laser devices shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B in a single transverse mode, a width of the ridge shaped upper cladding layer is required to be narrow. However, if the upper cladding layer is made narrow, the device resistance rises.